Head, Shoulders, Nny, and Toes!
by Vicious Piggy
Summary: Nny drinks 45 Brainfreezies in one day, the tittle has nothing to do with the story. CAVITY! invisible dog! root canal! READ OR DIIIIIIE! who thinks i was suger high when i decided to wright this! everyone raises hand ...thankz.
1. Nny

**Disclaimer: Johnen Vasquez owns, not me, just the plot and the cavities.**

**Claimer: Dentist, denist ofice, and randome puppy.**

**Head, Shoulders, Nny and Toes!!!! (I HOLD COPY WRIGHT FOR THAT SAYING!!! Sorta)**

**Summary: Nny drinks 45 Brainfreezies in one day, the tittle has nothing to do with the story.**

**Characters: Nny, Nailbunny, Mr. Eff, D-boy, Mr. Sasma, Squee, Devi, Dentist. (posible more)**

**.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.**

Nny: MORE BRAINFREEZY!!!!!

Nailbunny: Don't you think you've had enough!?!?

Nny: I only had ***looks at fingers*** 44!!!!!!

Mr. Eff: Yes! After you're done, why don't you go and kill a cheerleader!

D-boy: No, you're a wretch, kill yourself!

Nny: SHUT UP!!!

Nailbunny: You're going to get a cavity!

Nny: No I'm not. ***Takes drink of et another brainfreezy*** _(Paaaaaaaaaain)_ SHIT!!!! ***Covers mouth, to stop pain***

Nailbunny: Told'ya.

Mr. Sasma: ***Falls from the roof***

Nny: OMG, DIE!!!!! ***Gets knife out, then stabs the roach***

Mr. Eff: EXACTLY!! Kill! You must!

D-boy: Yeah, kill yourself!

Nny: **SHUT UP!!!!!!!** ***Raspberry*** (not sure if he would actually _do_ that)

Nailbunny: You should go to the dentist.

Nny: NEVER! 'Sides, I'm fine.

Nailbunny: _Really?_

Nny: Yup!

Nailbunny: Then finish your brainfreezy.

Nny: I WILL!!! ***Takes drink*** FUCK!!!

Mr. Eff: Yes?

Nny: Not you!

Nailbunny: See?

Nny: ALRIGHT, I'LL GO TO THE DENTIST!!! ***Grabs coat***

**Later at the dentist's office**

Nny: _Sigh_ Full of screaming kids and whatever the hell that glob of fat is over there.

Shmee: Hey, look, it's the crazy guy from next door!

Squee: Shmee, that's not nice, remember, he can hear you.

Nny: He's damn right, bear!!!!

Squee: _squee!_ Please don't kill me!

Nny: Silly Squeegee, I'm not going to kill _you_! (But that bear!!!!)

Shmee: Set him on fire!!!

Nny: THAT'S IT!!!

Squee: noo!

Nny: ***completely forgets the subject*** Where are your parents?

Squee: …

Nny: AGAIN?!!? Are you _sure_ you don't want me to-

Squee: Yes.

Nny: Aw, monkey cheese!

Nurse: The dentist will now see… "Johnny C."

Nny: ***Gets up*** Later, Squee!

In whatever-the-room-wer-he-chekz-teeth

Dentist: Well, Mr. Johnny, I've come to the conclusion that… YOU HAVE A CAVITY!!!!!!!!!

Nny: I KNEW THAT ALREADY!!!

Dentist: Well, we have to do a root canal.

Nny: Awah?

Dentist: Just sit back and relax. ***Get GINOURMUS needle with numbing medacine***

Nny: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR!?!?!?!!?

Dentist: It's so you wont feel pain.

Nny: ***Gaping at needle***

Dentist: Now, it'll only hurt a little. ***Jabs needle into Johnny's gums***

Nny: ***attempted to say "Shit!" but the medicine made him say:*** HIT!!!!!

Doctor: ***Does root canal*** Well, all done.

Nny: Ow~! (The medicine wore off after 20 minutes, while the dentist was still working)

Dentist: Now, here's a hankercheif for the blood! ***Hands Nny hankercheif***

Nny: ***Sponges blood off his aching gums***

Dentist: Now, come back in the next two weeks for your new tooth!

Nny: WTH? ***feels for tooth that had cavity*** GONE?!?! (Thinking: _As soon as I get my tooth back, he'll pay!_)

Nurse: The Dentist will see… Todd Casil.

Squee: ***Sees Johnny*** ***Gulp*** C'mon shmee, lets be brave!

Shmee: Why? _I'm_ not the one going up there.

Nny: Don't worry, Squee, I'll go with you!

.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.J.C.

THE END, SO REVIEW OR I WILL MELT YOUR FACE OFF WITH WATER!!!!!! OR MOOSE VISION!!!!!


	2. Squee

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own JtHM or Elmo or Arther, but I do the dentist, nurse, and the clinic, OH and the jiant glob of fat in the waiting room!**

**Special thankz for: x-Xara-X and xMihaelxJeevasx and Goofyannoyingkids for beibg the ONLY ones to review.**

**Thanx to: Everyone who bothered to read my story.**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Squee: Y-You didn't have to come with me.

Nny: NONSENSE!!!! I wanted to! (that dentist is a jackass)

Shmee: Don't close your eyes, he might put poison in your mouth!

Squee: (SQUEE!)

Nny: DAMNIT, BEAR, DON'T FILL HIS HEAD WITH LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dentist: Is there a problem?

Nny: No.

Dentist: Werent you my last patient?

Nny: Yes, I'm with him. (points to squee)

Dentist: Ok. Young man, wuold you mind putting your bear down?

Squee: (shakes head) (Grips Shmee tighter)

Dentist: Hmmm. I'm not sure I can work with that teady bear's creepy look.

Nny: (Getting pissed) JUST CHECK HIS TEETH!!!!

Dentist: Well! (gets out a tooth-checking thingy)

Nny: Thank you. Now, don't worry Squee, it wont hurt!

Dentist: (laughs when nny says squee)

Nny: (Twitch)

Dentist: Well, Todd, your teeth seem to be fine, but I see a cavity forming.

Nny: (Worried that Squee might need a rout canal)

Dentist: But its still forming, so I suggest you brush your teeth 3 times a day. Oh, and use this toothpaste, it should help the gingivitus starting to form in your gumes. Have a nice day!

Squee and Nny: (Walk out and over to the paying-counter(yay! Im stupid!))

Counter-lady: Didn't you just come out?

Nny: I'm paying for him (Points to squee)

C.L.: Okay. (presses colorful buttons) That'll be $20.

Nny: (hands her $20 bill(he recently killed bill gates**(1)**, yay!))

C.L.: Ok, have a nice day.

Nny: You too. (walks away)

Squee: What now, Shmee?

Shmee: Burn this place.

Nny: Do you need a ride home Squee?

Squee: (squee!)

Nny: Is that a yes or no?

Shmee: IT'S A SCREAM, IDIOT!

Nny: FUCK YOU, BEAR!!!!

Squee: (nods)

Nny: (still glaring at shmee) Ok then. Come with me.

Squee and Nny: (walk over to nny's car, which happens to have bill gates' head in the trunk)

Nny: Oh, you'll have to excuse the mess, I recently had company. (evil smile)

Squee: (squee)

Shmee: See? He's evil! Just look at his face! (im listening to Crawling by Linkin Park, just thought I'd let you know.)

Nny: SHUT UP, BEAR!!!

Squee: You don't have to drive me home, I'll walk!

Nny: NONSENSE, its…(thinks)…13 blocks!!!! AND THAT STUPID MAN-EATING DOG, "NACHO"!!! YOU HAVE TO PASS HIM!!!! (sniff-sniff) it took my ice sucky…

Squee: …Its ok? (intended to sound as sypmothetic as posible)

Nny: Ok. C'mon, Elmo's World starts in 20 minutes!

Squee: Gasp! Elmo?! NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Nny: Whats wrong with elmo?

Squee: Shmee told me he watches kids sleep! (creepy,no?)

Nny: ……………………………………BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elmo doesn't do that! …Does he? Ugh. Never mind. How about Arther the Ardvark?

Squee: (shrugs) Who's that?

Nny: GASP!! C'mon! (buckles squee into car and floors it the whole way)

Squee: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nny: (confused) What's wrong?

Squee: AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!

Nny: Havent you ever gone 380 m/h?

Auther:** YOU ARE HOME!!!**

Nny: Uh… Thanks?

Auther: **DON'T MENTION IT!!!**

Nny: …

Squee: …

Shmee: Burn her.

Mr. Eff: …Kill her!

D-boy: …SUICIDE, SUICIDE, SUICIDE!

Nailbunny: …I'm surrounded by idiots…

Auther:** I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ!!!**

Nny: You are?

Auther:** NO, I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT IN THE BIG VOICE!!!**

Nny: Can you stop, I think I went deaf.

Auther: sorry.

Nny: What?

Auther: Sorry.

Nny: What?!

Auther: SORRY!

Nny: WHAT?!?!?!?!!?

Auther: (snaps) Ok, you shouldn't be deaf now.

Nny: Thank you.

Squee: How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?

Auther: The world may never know.** LETS TRY!!!**

Nny: Get ready…Get set… GO!!!

Auther: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9………………(couple thousand later) 8,095, 8,096. ugh. Never mind. Tootsie rolls for anyone who reviews!

Squirtle:SQUIRTLE!!!! (water blast!)

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-glublu-blu-bluh!!!!

Ash: Squirtle, return!

Squirtle: Squirtle! (translation: Neva, fucker!)

Ash: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Squirtle: Squirtle! (t: oh, yes I did!)

Auther:** YOU'RE NOT PART OF THE STORY, GET OUT!!!!**

Nny: Thank you.

Pepito: Hola, Amigos.

Amigos: Hola.

Nny: Yo qiero taco hell!

Squee: teehee.

Nny: ZOMG!!!!!!!!! WE'RE MISSING THE TELETUBIES!!!!

Auther: **NOES!!!!!!!!!!! TELETUBEZ!!!!!**

Nailbunny: Yup, idiots.

Nny: Hush, we're watching TV!!!!

_TV: Sun: IM GONNA EAT YOUR MEATY FLESH!!!_

_Tubez: NOOOOOOO!!!!_

_Lala: YAY! Dooooooooooooooooooom!_

_Twinke-winkie: WHY THE HELL AM I NAMED AFTER A CREAM FILLED FAT-CAKE?!?!?!?!_

_Po: eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhyyyyaaaaaaaaaah… (drools)_

_Sun: ON-NOM-NOM-NOM!!!!!!!!!!!_

_TV: [please stand by]_

Nny: What a valuble lesson.

Squee: How? And why am I at your house?

Nny: dunno.

Squee: owelz.

Shmee: Burn this place.

Squee: That joke is getting old.

Shmee: not a joke.

Squee: that one too.

Auther:** NO ONE TAKE THIS IDEA OF MAN EATING SUN, IT'S NOT MINE, ITS MY FRIENDS'!!! ©opywright!!! _Ladybugs bleed when scared!!_** Oh, and Nny, can I have your shirt that says. "© Logo"?

Nny: No, but I'll remember that ladybug thing.

Auther: Please?

Nny: No.

Auther: (Pulls out brainfreezy) Now?

Nny: N-No…

Auther: (pulls out another brainfreezy) _Noooow_?

Nny: No?

Auther: hmmmmm, Sketios?

Nny: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!! (omnomnomnomnonmomnomnom!!!!!!) (tosses auther shirt from closet)

Auther: Yay! (smells shirt)

Nny: (stops eating) What the hell are you _doing_?

Auther: Smelling your shirt, why?

Nny: Well, I'm not one to judge. Well, kinda.

Auther: Squee, **YOU MUST SPEAK!!!!** _Quack…_

Squee: Hmmmm. I'm gonna go home…

Auther and Nny:** STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!**

Nny: Wait, why are you here? (points to Auther)

Auther: Cuz I control what you do and say.

Nny: No you cant.

Auther: Say, "I'm a pretty princess."

Nny: N- I'm a pretty princess! (covers mouth)

Auther: Say, "I love to steal from kids!" then take shmee from Squee.

Nny: NO- I love to steal from kids! (takes shmee)

Squee: O.O

Nny: Here! Gives him back shmee.

Shmee: I'M COMTAMINATED!!!!! HELP!!!

Auther: now Squee, say, "My name is Todd, not Squee!" make a mad face, then… hug Nny!

Squee: Bu- My name is Todd, not Squee! (mad face) (huggie!!!)

Nny and Squee: (Blush)

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**:D how was that? Good,bad,bore,exitin, cool,lame,poor,rich,lol :D I don't give a damn if you flame me. :D Oh, and its going to be randome, and they WILL go back to the dentist, but for now, everyone is locked in Nny's house.**

**Nny: Why, exactly?**

**Auther: Well, I _am_ the auther.**

**Nny: _Riiiiiiiight_.**

**Nailbunny: And have a bigger part in the next one?**

**Auther: Probably. But next chapter is "Nny's house: Day 2" mmmyep, today was day one. :D**

**Squee: We have to stay in the scary-neighbor man's house for two weeks?**

**Auther: Yeah.**

**Squee: (faints)**

**Nny: (Glares at auther, who we will now call Miyu)**

**Miyu: What? _I'm_ not the "Scary-neighbor man", I'm a girl.**

**Nny: Grrrrr.**

**Miyu: (sigh) Wake up, Squee.**

**Squee: (wakes up) What happened?**

**Miyu: Ok. that's all the time we have, enjoy the next chapter when it comes out!**


	3. DAY 2!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nuthing.**

**Yay! I got reviews for the second chapter! Tootsie rolls for them~!**

**And for those of you who didn't read everything, now "Auther" is "Miyu". :D**

**Yay! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyu: Ok, welcome back to… Nny's house!

Nny: Why are you still here?

Miyu: Didn't I say last time? We stay 'till you get your tooth back!

Nny: _Great_.

Squee: Can I _PLEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE_ go home?

Miyu: (Sigh) For the last time, no! And don't use the sad puppy face!

Squee: (sad puppy face)

Miyu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!

Zim: Hmm? How'd I get in here?!

GIR: (GASP) ARE YOU HAVING A PARTY?!?!?

Miyu: Yup, wanna stay?

Nny: This isnt your house!

Miyu: Fine, (snaps finger) now its my house.

Nny: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Squee: Shmee, should we break out?

Shmee: No, I like to see nny sufer.

Nny: EVIL!!! (points to shmee)

Zim: (closes eyes and covers "ears") SEE NO EVIL, HEAR NO EVIL!!!!!!

Nny: …Why me?

Nailbunny: Hey, why don't you just kill them?

Nny: _You're_ telling me to kill?

Nailbunny: Yes, the're getting on my nerves!!!

Mr. Eff: Hey, you stole my job!

Nny: Ok, kill them it is! (gets out knives of diferent sizes)

Miyu: oooooooooh! Shiny!!!!!!!

Nny: (Stabs Miyu) Eh? WHY WONT YOU DIE!??

Miyu: I cant die, silly! For now anyway. FEEL MY FIRE!!! (blows fire at Nny)

Nny: (cough) (covered in smoke) (O.O)

Miyu: Ok.

Squee: (stomach grumbles)

Miyu: O,NOES!!! (hands him bag that says "Just add water!")

Squee: Thank you?

Miyu: Let me wet that for you, but don't point it at yourself.

Squee: (points it at the window).

Miyu: (one drop on water into bag).

Bag: (FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Miyu: Everyone dig in! (heheh, bet you thought it would go throuhg the window right? Muahahaha)

Dib: Huh?! Where am I!? I WAS TRAPPING BIG FOOT!!!!

Miyu: You're here at Nny's house!!! (MUFFINS!!!)

Dib: Nny?

Everyone: (points to scary man in dark corner holding knife).

Random kid: Santa?

Nny: IM NOT THAT FAT DUMBASS!!!!!!!!

RK: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away).

Nny: (Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr).

Miyu: (Pours water on nny).

Nny: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Miyu: You stared steeming from your head.

Nny: 0.o Really? Cool!

Miyu: (sticks out her toungue and tries to lick elbow)

Nny: What the hell are you doing?

Miyu: Wa Duh ih ook ike?

Nny: …

Squee: …

Zim: DIE EVIL STINK BEAST!!!

Dib: GET AWAY FROM ME, ZIM!!!

Shmee: Fight, fight, fight, fight!

Mr. Eff: …

D-boy: …

Nailbunny: …

GIR: CAKE!!!!!!! POTATO!!!!!!!!!!!! PIGGY!!!!!!

Miyu: Wow, we have some strage guests, don't we Nny?

Nny: Why wont any of you leave?

Miyu: LETS PLAY A GAME!!!!

Squee: What is it?

Miyu: AVOID THE GIANT MOOSE!!!!

All: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nny: No! Not the moose!!!!

Miyu: _You're_ Scared?

Nny: Hmm, you're right, I could just kill it.

Miyu: Uh, heheh, its kinda… immortal.

Nny: I. Hate. You.

Moose: GAO!!!!

All: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Miyu: Hey, you're not the rent-a-moose I bought!

Moose: Ra-rawr-ra-rawr!. (translation: I killed him, haha!)

Miyu: (Goes pale)

Nny: (Goes pale)

Squee: (clings to shmee and goes pale.)

Shmee: CANT BREATHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zim: Hey, I know you.

Dib: O.O (flashback of room with moose, eating WALNUTS!!!)

GIR: Hey, you're the theif!!!

Moose: Hey, you, green-dude, you were in that place!

All: YOU TALK?!

Moose: yup, now, for giving me the walnuts, I'll leave, but you, (points to Miyu) and you, (pooints to nny) owe me. I'll be watching you!

Miyu: Meep.

Nny: (face palm) It wasn't me! It was her!!!

Moose: Oh, really?

Nny: Yes!

Miyu: Would this do? (holds out taco)

Moose: Oh, THANK YOU!!!!!

GIR: TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyu: Run!

Nny: So, what now?

Miyu: Hmmmmm. Riddles?

Squee: Can I say one?

All: Sure.

Squee: A man rides in to a town on Friday, and stays three days, and leaves on Friday. How did that happen?

Miyu: Time machine?

Squee: No.

Dib: Grr, she took my answer.

Zim: HE WAS ONE OF THE ALL-MIGHTY TALLEST!!!

Squee: Wha?

Dib: HAH! I knew this tape recorder would come in handy!

Zim: Huh? RAWR!!!! (tackles Dib and they start fighting for the tape recorder).

Nny: Was his horse named Friday?

Squee: Yes.

Miyu: (pats nny's head) Smart-ness!

Nny: (steps back) DON'T TOUCH ME!!!

Miyu: (turns into moose) RAAAAAAAAAWR!

Nny: O.O

Miyu: (goes back to "normal") :D

Zim: Ooh! I have one! (crushes tape-recorder) heheh.

Dib: grrrrrr. (crosses arms).

Zim: Uh, what goes up and down stairs without moving?

Miyu: Banister?

Zim: Close, but no.

Shmee: Rug.

Squee: Shmee said Rug.

Zim: CURSE YOU HUMAN STNK MONKYES!!!!

Nny: I have one. The man who invented it doesn't want it, the man who bought it doesn't need it, the man who needs it doesn't know it, what is it?

Zim: HUMANS!!!

Nny: Eh, no.

Dib: Aliens?

Nny: Nope.

Squee: Sponges?

Nny: Huh?

Shmee: Nny.

Nny: NO, STUPID, BEAR!!!

Miyu: mmm. Coffin?

Nny: Yes.

Jhonen: Can I say one?

Miyu: OMIGIR! ITS JHONEN!!!

Jhonen: Can I?

All: Yeeeees, Master!

Jhonen: _Riiiight_, What can run, but never walks, has a mouth, but never talks, has a head, but never weeps, has a bed, but never sleeps?

All: o.O

Nny: Wait, Jhonen, right?

Jhonen: Mmyep.

Nny: And I'm Johnny. So is my real name Jhonen, Johnny, or Johnathan?

Jhonen: Well, considering that you're based on me, wouldn't you be Jhonen?

Nny: But, what about the 'H'? its in doferent places.

Jhonen: Hmmm. You've got a point.

Miyu: I thought your name'd be Jhonen, since in the Director's cut, they mention that Johnny's Jhonen's monster.

Nny: I AM NOT A MONSTER!!!

Miyu: Monster, villan, same thng.

Nny: That's almost-protagonist!!!

Miyu: There should be a word inbetween Antagonist and Protaonist.

Nny: Yeah.

Jhonen: No one answered my ridle.

Nny: (thinks) Are you a river?

Jhonen: Yep, Yay! You're probably the only smart character!

Dib: Aw.

Jhonen: Oh yeah, dib, almost forgot about you. Well, I'm off to go kill satin and get a taco, bye!

GIR: BRING ME BACK A BURRITO, K?!

Jhonen: Mmkay!

Miyu: Hmmm. I just got an idea.

Shmee: Wait, I have a riddle.

Squee: But shmee wants to say his riddle.

Miyu: Ok.

Shmee: If you give me food, I grow, if you give me water I die, what am I?

Squee: If you give me food I grow, if you give me water I die, what am I?

All: Fire.

Shmee: How-

Nny: You always tell him to burn people, arsonist.

Shmee: No I-

Miyu: You're also a pyro-maniac.

Zim: Well, I've got a lot of important things to do, like… stuff.

Miyu: NO LEAVE!!!!

Nny: Yes leave!

Miyu: Sit! (holds up cherry tootsie roll) (A/N: I luvz tootsie rolls!)

Nny: O.O

Miyu: _Staaaaay_!

Nny: O.O

Miyu: Good boy! Here, take it.

Nny: CHERRY! (omnomnomnom)

Miyu: Cooperate and theres more where that came from.

GIR: Can I have one?

Miyu: Heres some pizza.

GIR: YAY!

Dib: Hey, how come Gaz isnt here?

Miyu: Do you _want _her to be here?

Dib: (shakes head, no)

Miyu: Thought so.

Gaz: DIB!!! Did you throw a party without me!?

Dib: No, Gaz I-

Gaz: YOU WILL **PAY**!

Dib: (gulp)

Miyu: It's a study group!

Jhonen: I'm back!

Gaz: Then why does he have food?

Miyu: Hmm. Wait, I could just make you go away! (snaps)

Nny: SO THEY CAN LEAVE?!

Miyu: DOWN, BOY! (tootsie love! Wow, that sounds disgusting)

Nny: (grumble)

Miyu: Good boy! (tootsie powa!)

Nny: =D

Jhonen: AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (runs in circles with GIR on his head)

GIR: I WANT THOSE BURRITOES!!!!!!!

Jhonen: I GAVE THEM TO YOU!

Gir: Oh, yeah. :P

Dib: Who are you, mister?

Jhonen: I'm (dun-dunna-naaaah!!) Jhonen Vasquez! Werent you listening to the long talk about Nny's real name?

Dib: So you created us?

Jhonen: Mmyep.

Dib: How come I never cought Zim?!

Jhonen: Because nickelodian canceled Invader Zim.

Zim: Why?

Jhonen: Well, after 9/11 in america, they thought it was a bad idea to have an alien attempt to invade earth.

Dib and Zim: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT!?

Jhonen: I dunno. Hmm. Well, Miyu, I think it's a good time to end this chapter right? I mean, we still have… 12 more days until Nny gets his tooth back!!! And Dib was supposed to lead an army to defeat the Irken invaders! :D

Nny: Rrrrr. Stupid dentists.

Miyu: Wait, veggie tales is on!

Nny: O.O EVERYONE WATCH!!!

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

**BLUU CHEEZ!!! Ok, how was that? Should I do a chapter for every day? Or not? BTW, Cant touch this! (hammertime!!!) :D Jk. But yea? NEED FEEDBACK!!! Review and you get Cherry Tootsie rolls too! :D**


	4. Day 3!

**Disclaimer: I no own. I is dumb!**

**Whoo! This story is one of the best so far! (its actually fun to wright!) Well, any comments you may have, feel free to say, I'm open! Also, this chapter i had wrighter's block, so enjoy the stupidity!!!**

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Day #3 **

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Nny: zzzzzzz

Miyu: (yawn) Hey, Nny's asleep!

All: (GASP)!

Miyu: (whisper) _Shhh! Lets play pranks on him! Anyone got shaving cream and a feather_?

Jhonen: (whisper)_ I have Whipped cream_!

Miyu: _Even better_!

Miyu: (puts shving cream in Nny's hand)

Squee:_ Isnt that kinda dangerous_?

Miyu: _Yeah, but I'm immortal, remember? Feather, feather, feather, found one_!

Jhonen: _I'm going to be back here_!

Miyu: (tickle-tickle)

Nny: Mmm. (swats at face with other hand)

Miyu: (puts whipped cream in other hand) (tickle-tickle)

Nny: -.- O.O What the hell!? Why are you tickling me?!

Miyu: Hmm. Well, you were asleep, so I wanted you to wake up to show you're not weak! (yay, lies!)

Nny: o.O I don't believe you.

Miyu: Hmm. Theres a bug on your face.

Nny: I know theres cream in my hands.

Miyu: No really.

Nny: (crosses eyes)

Mr. Sasma: Hi!

Nny: UGH, SASMA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY FACE?!

Mr. Sasma: I dunno. I was just walking!

Nny: (plucks Mr. Sasma off his face)

Mr. Sasma: NOOOOOO!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!

Nny: (Squish)

All: Ew.

Miyu: Excuse me for a minute, I'm gonna go hurl. (Retch!)

Nny: What?

Squee: Ew, it crunched.

Nny: Yup. Don't worrt, he'll come back to life again!

Dib: You know, roaches die of starvation after you cut their heads off.

Squee: They can still breath?

Dib: Yup.

Wall: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!

Nny: O.O oh, god. I'll be right back!

(_Nny goes walking around and some guy walks up to him:_

_Guy: Hey, fag, gimme your money._

_Nny: }:D Perfect. [Stabs guy] Ok, now to go back home_)

Nny: I'm home!!

Wall: HUNGRY!

Nny: Hold on!

Wall: HUUUUUNGRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Nny: (chops up guy) (paints the wall)

Miyu: o.O (he didnt notice this as his chance to run…)

Jhonen: Hmmm. Never thought I'd actully se you do that.

Pikachu: CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

All: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: heheheh.

Nny: DIE!!! (stab)

Pikachu: (dies)

Ash: Noooo! Pikachu!

Nny: You too! (stab)

Ash: (Dies)

All: Yaaaaaay!!!

Yu-gi: Hmm? Why am I here?

Nny: Will this ever end?

Yu-gi: Well, bye! I have to stop tristen and duke from killing each other!

All: (wave)

Dib: Hey, Johnny, right?

Nny: Yeah?

Dib: you look familiar.

Nny: I appeared in Invader Zim.

Zim: Really?

Nny: Yeah, the halloween episode.

Dib: When?

Nny: I believe you said "_Don't I get a say in this_?" And monsters turned to 'Ms. Bitters', I was on the right side, a black figure with slightly distingushable facial featers and purple eyes. (like so: o.o to o.O) (this is true, I saw it myself, it IS ths part, just so ya know)

Dib: Hmm. Oh, I remember! After everyone went trick-or-treating and you killed everyone who denied us candy!

Zim: Heheh, GIR had to work out for 3 weeks to get that belly off!

GIR: Now I can bench press an elephant!!

Nny: …

Miyu: Ok. I'm back.

GIR: Hey, WHERES MY TAQUITOS?!?!?!?

Miyu: you never had any.

Jhonen: Hey, look a roach!

Miyu: Ew. Once there was a roach in my shoe and I stepped on it. Then I took it out with my hand, then stepped on the head by accident.

Nny: That's disturbing.

Squee: (Gasp) the roach is coming toward me, Shmee, what do I do?!

Shmee: Step on it?

Squee: I cant!

Nny: Hey, Sasma, come here.

Mr. Sasma: Ok.

Nny: Sit

Mr. Sasma: ("sits")

Nny: Good boy! (squish) heheheh.

Miyu: EW! It crunched!!!

Nny: (poke-poke)

Miyu: I'm gonna go hurl again. (Retch!!!!)

Dib: Hey, Zim, do you even sleep at night?

Zim: Yes, STINK-BEAST! Of course I do, just like any other normal human.

Nny: I don't sleep, sometimes I do, but most of the time I don't. (whoo! Go insomnia!)

Mike (linkin park): Hi, everyone!

Miyu: O.O ITS MIKE!!!!

Mike: Yup. I came to say hi to Jhonen. (not sure if he even know about him)

Jhonen: You read my comics?

Mike: Yup. I like "Squee!" the best!

Squee: ? (fan!)

Shmee: He's lying! Set him on fire!

Mike: Well, I gotta go, we have a concert in a few hours, gotta catch a plane, bye!

All: Bye!

GIR: Ha! I stole his wallet!

Zim: GIR! Now he'll find out our secret!

Dib: And what's that, Zim?

Zim: That we- wait a minute! I'm not telling you!

Dib: Not telling me what?

Zim: That you're stupid.

GIR: Aw, SOMEBODY NEEDS A HUUG!!!! (Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze)

Miyu: GIR, I think you killed Zim.

Zim: Uuuugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Miyu: I'm not giving him CPR.

Jhonen: Why don't we draw straws?

All: Ok.

Jhonen: Who ever gets the short straw has to give him CPR.

All: (pulls straw)

Miyu: Who got the shortest?

GIR: I did!

Zim: (dying) Noo! (heheh, I'm evil)

All: o.O eeeeeeew.

Miyu: Ugh, he got Zim full of saliva. (saleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeva!!!!)

Zim: I hate you, Miyu.

Miyu Irino: Hey! (Miyu Irino is a voice-actor-)

Zim: Not you, her! You know you have a girl's name, right?

Miyu2: Yes.

Miyu1: Sorry, Irino-san.

Miyu2: It's ok.

Miyu1: That's like a guy named Leslie in america.

Miyu2: Well, I have to go, bye!

All: Bye!

Jhonen: How's we understand him if he's Japanese? (- A japaneses voice actor, WHO SINGS!!!)

Miyu: IT'S MY FIC, SO ANYTHING GOES!!!

Jhonen: Ok?

Miyu: Linkin park rocks. Well, I'm going to end the chapter here, cuz this is just random talking, see you tomorrow, and I promise it'll have more of the characters!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Any comments? Contact me at: 555-nny1. Heheh. Joking. Well, I'm sorry for those of you who disapprove of me having Jhonen in this fic, but I'll try to keep him as sane as posible! (but remember, he's eccentric). And sorry for grammer, punctuation, spelling, etc. mistakes, I'm still in school ad STINK at wrighting. I just wright for the fun of it. WHOO I'M A DORK!!!**


	5. DAY 4!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Jhonen owns, or Jhonen himself, or any of the quests that may come in at any given time, but I own myself!**

**Scary-government-guy: No, the USA owns you.**

**Miyu: DARNIT!!!**

**A few things I forgot to say in the last 4 chapters:**

**My m.s. word doesn't have spell-check or grammer-check.**

**This is around the 4****th**** or 5****th**** Comic of JtHM.**

**This is MY idea of how Jhonen acts, and I'm not making him seem like an idiot, RESPECT!!!! After all, he made the AWESOMENESS of Jthm, SQUEE!, I feel fick, I.Z, and others that I'm too lazy to put up.**

**When Johnny said: "I am not a monster!" that was a referance to the Elephant Man.**

**We will refer to Johnny as Johnny now, cuz Nny is over-used.**

**It's 2009, what color hair does Jhonen have? I seen pics of him with blue hair, black hair, and red hair. its confusing.**

**ENJOY OR EAT MONKEY CHEESE!!!**

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Miyu: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. (I really don't snore)

Johnny: (glaring at Miyu) Oh, how I wish looks could kill.

Squee: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Jhonen: Must… Not…… Sleee-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Shmee: Hey, Squee, your squishing me!! Roll over!! Squee!!!

Johnny: Hey, I thought that Jhonen guy didn't like sleeping.

Random obsessed-Jhonen-fangirl: He's hypnophobic!!! He has the abnormal ditest of sleep and being hypnotized!

Johnny: Ok, bye stalker-person! (Slit in throat)

ROJF: (dies).

Johnny: (paints wall)

Miyu: (Yawn) Hmm? Nny, what are you doing?

Johnny: This freak-stalker-lady came and started telling me stuff about that Jhonen-guy, so I slit her throat.

Miyu: Oh, ok. Man, what time is it?

Johnny: Around ten.

Miyu: Grrr. Sleep sucks. You're lucky, I wish I had insomnia.

HNB: (says whatever he says).

Miyu: HOLY **** A STICK FIGURE TALKS!!!!!!

Johnny: O.O Hey, where'd you come from?

HNB: (explains how he came into the world). (i hate hnb. sorry, Mr. Vasquez)

Johnny: …

Miyu: Gross!!!

Johnny: How the hell'd you come up with that?! You're a f****n stick figure!!

Neko: (my friend) Don't bother me.

Johnny: (stabs)

Neko: Get away from me you freak!

Johnny: Rah!!

Neko's older brother: _Hey, nny, how you doin?_ (ew, gay flirt)

Johnny: Holy **** a gay! GET THE **** AWAY FROM ME!!!

Neko: C'mon, bro, time to take your pills.

NOB: I like cheese.

Miyu: Hi!

Neko: Hi, gotta go!

Miyu: Bye!

Johnny: Are ALL of you immortal!?!?!

Miyu: Not ALL of us! One isnt, that hole Athena isnt. (no offence to anyone else named athena, it's her real name)

Johnny: May I?

Miyu: Go ahead.

5 MINUTES LATER:

Johnny: That should be enough blood for tomorrow.

Miyu: (muttering) and he still didn't realize he could leave…

Jhonen: Hey, Dib and Zim are fighting again.

Miyu: You created them, cant you stop them?

Jhonen: Ok, I'll try. Um. HALT!!!!

Dib: HE STARTED IT!!!

Zim: LIES!!! HE started it, not the most amazing ZIIIIIIM!!!

GIR: I have a cucumber!!!

Jhonen: That's nice Gir, and it doesn't matter who started it!!! Wait, cucumber? I'm gonna watch spongebob. (walks away)

Squee: Cucumbers are scary.

Dib: …He created us?

Zim: …Spongebob?

Miyu: NO! that show brainwashes everyone!!! DON'T GIVE IN TO THE GAYNESS!!!

Jhonen: I'll get brainwashed?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOO!!!

Johnny: I hate that show.

Tickel-me Hellmo: (recites goth poems).

All: IT BUUUUUUUUUUNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tickel-me Hellmo: FINE, I'LL LEAVE, I'M NOT LOVED ANYWAY!!!

Miyu: o.O I really don't get all of this, and I is the auther.

Jhonen: hey, if you mix a cow with a pig, what sound does it make?

Miyu: MOINK!!!

Johnny: what would it be called?

Miyu: Pow?

Squee: Pows are scary.

Miyu: Do they even exhist?

Pow: YES!

All: WTH?!?!

Pow: What?

Johnny: Wow, that's a meat-lovers' dream.

Miyu: I is a vegeterian.

Squee: Hey, is Zim an alien?

Dib: Yes.

Zim: NO!!!! The Dib LIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEES!!!!

Johnny: Hey, you stole my word.

Zim: The greatest, most amazing, ZIIIIIIIIIM did not!

Miyu: Yeah, you keep thinking that, zim.

Neko: Hi!

Squee: hi…

Neko: What's up?

Squee: aliens.

Neko: Cool, huh?

Zim: I'M NOT AN ALIEN!!!!!!!!!

Dib: No one said you were an alien.

GIR: I saw a squirrel.

Neko: Ok, I'll leave, bye Miyu!

Johnny: Hmmm. I should kill myself.

D-boy: Yeeeeeeees!!!!!

Mr. Eff: Noooo!!!!! Kill a whale or something!!!!

Nailbunny: (starts singing "never too late" by Three Days Grace)

Johnny: Why are you singing that?

Nailbunny: it's for you.

Miyu: Hmm. (starts singing along with Nailbunny)

Group of Nny fangirls: (start singing with them)

Johnny: … Stop.

All: NOO!

Miyu: Happy birthday!

Frost-E the ice-dude: Hey, you stole my line, yo!

Miyu: No I didn't, you're just crazy.

Frost-E: Oh.

Johnny: Let me guess, he's immortal too.

Miyu: Nah, just melt him.

Johnny: (happy squee!) (gets flame-thrower) BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Frost-E: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zim: Cool. (no Zim, hot.)

Dib: Holy…

Miyu: Oooooooooooooh, bright light!!!

Nailbunny: …

GIR: MY NEXT, ME NEXT!!!

Jhonen: Hmmm. I wonder who has more controll, me or Miyu.

Miyu: Me.

Jhonen: Really?

Miyu: Yupz.

Jhonen: TURN INTO A DOG!!!

Miyu: No- (turns into dog)

Jhonen: Cool.

Miyu: TURN INTO OWL!!!

Jhonen: No- (turns into owl)

Miyu: Cool.

Jhonen: Ok, we have the same ammount of power!

Miyu: I GONNA BE ON A SUGAR-HIGH, KAY?!

Johnny: Seems like you already are.

Miyu: K, WHILE I CALM DOWN, REVIEW, CUZ IT'S THE END!!!!!

Johnny: finally.

Miyu: WE BE BACK TOMOROW!!!!! TOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZ!!!!!! (tomorow as in next chapter)

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**REVIEW OR I WILL MELT YOUR PUNY BRAINS WITH MY CIG!!! (cuz pow sounds weird)**

**And remember, Miyu the Homicidal Maniac is watching you!!! and dont worry, the review button will protect you FROM MY INSANITY!!!!!**


End file.
